Water closets, also called toilets, are waste disposal devices commonly installed in most bathrooms. These kinds of plumbing appliances generally include a water-storing receptacle called a water tank that is attached to a siphon seat-shaped bowl called a toilet bowl. Periodically, waste is removed from the toilet bowl by flushing, thereby allowing water to drain from the water tank through the toilet bowl and into a waste drainpipe. In order to work, however, the toilet bowl must be connected to the waste drainpipe by fluid carrying conduits. Typically, the toilet bowl will sit flat on a floor and connect with a rigid water closet flange. The water closet flange in turn connects with conduits leading to a waste drainpipe.
Conventional water closet flanges are often used with wax seals that are disposed about a discharge pipe extending from the toilet. Such seals can be unreliable because the seal connection is not strong enough to prevent leakage and associated odors, and oftentimes they can be expensive and inefficient due to delays in the installation process. Also, conventional toilet seals, such as wax seals, are fixed in height and thus may not work in certain situations where the finished floor height is too high or too low to provide an effective seal.
Improved toilet seals for addressing the above-described problems are desired. Related methods for installing improved toilet seals are also desired.